


Un-locked

by Quinn_Coveswena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because I guess I just love pain, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Coveswena/pseuds/Quinn_Coveswena
Summary: The Aku Cinta Kamu lock is just as painful for Alec as it was for Magnus.





	Un-locked

**Author's Note:**

> The lock scene is both one of the most beautiful and painful Malec scenes we have ever gotten. I came up with a super angsty headcanon and posted about it on Twitter, realized that I really wanted to write that scene out, and thus this brainchild was born.

It felt like an eternity since Alec had set up that proposal dinner for Magnus, and even longer since he had asked his mother for the Lightwood family ring. But the heartache of breaking up with Magnus was still an open wound, raw and exposed. Alec had known that it would hurt, but he never could have prepared himself for the way Magnus begged for him to stay. He had called Alec “selfish” but if only he knew. But he couldn’t. That was part of the deal.

 

After leaving Magnus behind in his mother’s shop, Alec had only let a few tears slip out as he made his way back to the Institute. He arrived only to find that yet again everything was going to hell, and he welcomed it openheartedly. It was a bad habit of his, throwing himself into his work to avoid facing his problems and confronting his feelings, but Alec would indulge this vice as if it was his last night on Earth. His resolve had nearly shattered when he told his parabatai about the breakup, but the best way to stop thinking about losing the love of his life was to help prevent Jace from losing his.

 

Now that had all gone wrong as well, Jace was suffering just the same, and Alec knew that if pressed by anyone, especially Izzy or Jace, about him and Magnus that he would shatter completely. So he decided to take a walk and clear his head, just as he had when he and Magnus had fought about the issue of immortality. It seemed that they had never quite gotten past the matter after all. Alec wondered if he would be haunted by the topic forever, knowing that along with his magic Magnus would regain his immortality and outlive him once more. Hadn’t that also been part of the reason why Alec had gone through with the whole thing? Like he had told Izzy, Magnus would find love again someday, well after Alec’s bones had joined the piles in the Silent City.

 

Alec also knew that just like Magnus had become once more, his love for the warlock was eternal and undying. Underhill had told him that Nephilim only love once, fiercely, and Alec had to wonder if that had anything to do with the pain he felt now. But even if there was no force controlling his feelings for Magnus other than his own heart, he would have always chosen Magnus and separating from him would hurt no less than it did right now.

 

As he wandered the streets of New York City, Alec found himself in the place where he had first alluded to Magnus that what he felt for him would last forever. Hundreds, maybe even over a thousand locks all told the story of couples who had pledged their love for one another. Alec remembered how happy he had been to have one amongst them, with the slightest feeling of pride that none of the others could quite compare to the story him and Magnus had. But now…

 

Alec walked up to the giant lock-covered heart and searched for theirs. It was an old, sturdy thing Alec had found in one of the oldest parts of the Institute, and he knew that it would stand the test of time. Alec had thought that it symbolized his and Magnus’ love perfectly, and the inscription of “Aku Cinta Kamu” had only made it that much more special. Maybe they were over now, but the lock would remain and age along with Alec but survive the ages with Magnus.

 

Panic began to creep up inside of Alec as he realized that he couldn’t find the lock. He knew where it was supposed to be, and even though more locks had been added on since the day he latched it on none of them seemed to be covering it up. A lump rose in Alec’s throat as he slowly began to realize that the lock must have been taken off. 

 

Sinking to his knees, Alec forced air into his lungs. The lock was gone. Magnus was gone. As he stared at the ground, Alec saw the tell-tale signs of magic-produced scorch marks on the brick near his hand. It dawned on him that the only other person who knew of the lock’s existence, possessed magic, and had reason enough to want it destroyed so thoroughly was Magnus.

 

Tears began to stream down Alec’s face as he finally let himself feel the loss in its entirety. The lock was gone. Magnus was gone.


End file.
